


Mercenaries and Aliens

by Yokaibytes



Category: South Park
Genre: Alien AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokaibytes/pseuds/Yokaibytes
Summary: Craig is a galactic rogue who takes on various jobs to get by. One particular job leads him into a heap of trouble, and into the company of a rather interesting alien.





	Mercenaries and Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unfinished and will not be finished. Feel free to use it as a prompt/continue it!

** _WARNING. SYSTEM MALFUNCTION. LOSING COMMUNICATION TO HOME BASE. BEGIN PROTOCOL D-20-L IMMEDIATELY._ **

** **

"Fuck, fuck..! This can't be happening..!"

The warning sirens were blaring as the same message continued to repeat over the system intercom.

"Sending distress signal to anyone who can hear this. This is astronaut Craig Tucker. The ship's system is malfunctioning. I don't know how much longer communication will be up, so please, send help to-

Craig was interrupted by the sound of loud static before the screen he was yelling into went black. He banged on the keypad frantically. "Fuck..! Hello..?! Can anyone hear me..? Work, you piece of shit..!"

He knew it was no use, however. The system was shutting down. Next the lights were going to go out and all power would be redirected to the cryogenic chamber and basic function of the ship. He knew the system like the back of his hand; he'd studied it for countless hours after all. "Talk about a waste.." he sighed bitterly as he took his hand off the non-responding keypad. "All those years of school and training... for this. Fucking _fantastic_."

He backed away from the keypad and gazed out the nearest observation window. It had been Craig's dream to be an astronaut and go to space; exploring planets in the name of Earth. Now, he was likely going to die in it. It was just supposed to be a simple satellite repair mission for a satellite that was currently drifting on the fringes of the Milky Way galaxy. They had sent a robot out to do it, but the damages required a human hand. The satellite was crucial in gathering data of neighboring galaxies and had been doing so for centuries, up until recently that is. Scientists concluded it was likely hit by an asteroid of some sort.

Craig now had two options on his hand: he could get into the ship's cryogenic chamber and be frozen for God knows how long, potentially _forever_, or just accept his fate and go down with the ship. Power, air, and food were in limited supply. He would not be able to survive for more than a month or two, as that was the time it was estimated to take for the repair mission. _Do I want to go out like this?_ the astronaut pondered.

_No_.

He slid into the piloting chair, hastily typing commands into the console to initiate the cryogenic protocol. He decided to also leave a video log, in case it was a while before his ship was discovered. The screen came to life, reflecting his image in the monitor. He looked over himself. His space cadet badges reflected the harsh electronic light; a bright contrast from his navy blue uniform. He gave a sigh before starting the recording.

"Emergency log following protocol D-20-L. My name is Craig Tucker. I am an astronaut representing Earth and the United States, 21 years old. My spacecraft has malfunctioned on satellite repair mission 39-X. I do not have much longer, so I will be putting myself in cryostasis with the hopes that I will be retrieved. Enclosed with this log will be all the data regarding proper retrieval following standard protocols. Basically, it'll tell you how to get me the hell out of this ice chamber and not kill me." He paused to let out a sigh before continuing. "I don't know who will see this. I don't know if anyone will ever see this. But if you're watching it.. do me a favor and bring me home. I'd really appreciate it. Even if I'm not alive. This is Craig Tucker signing off. It has been a pleasure to serve." He saluted before ending the recording. After securing everything as was the protocol, he headed towards the back of the ship.

Sliding on the proper suit, he connected the helmet and secured it so that it would be airtight. This was crucial, as if the suit wasn't on properly, he would be instantly killed upon entering cryostasis. He stood outside the chamber, reflecting on the events that had transpired.

He knew that there was always the risk of this happening. He'd been aware of that since he begun training and had accepted it. But now to actually be in that situation, it was scary. The chances of him not ever waking up again were very high. He could forever be lost in space, frozen in the chamber. Even if he was rescued, it could take months or even years before that happened. Hell, he wasn't even sure his distress signal made it back to the station. He looked back towards the front of the ship as his throat began to close up. He hoped his friends and family wouldn't miss him terribly. He took in a deep breath and returned his gaze to the chamber, resolving to see them again. He would be rescued, he was sure of it.

Craig reached out a hand and began typing on the control panel for the cryogenic chamber, getting it set up. The doors opened, letting out a hiss. The space inside was shaped just perfectly for a human wearing a space suit.

** _Please enter the chamber. Cryostasis ready to begin._ **

** **

Steeling his nerves, he backed into the chamber.

** _Checking vitals. Please relax your body at this time._ **

** **

** _..._ **

** **

** _Vitals checked. Body is functional. Preparing for cryostasis. System is operational, no errors detected._ **

The astronaut closed his eyes. "Goodbye," he mumbled.

_ **Entering cryostasis.** _

Craig felt a quick blast of cold before everything went black.

Pain. Pain was the first thing Craig became aware of. A deep, dull ache throughout his entire body. He tried to move, but found all his limbs were stiff. His mouth was unbelievably dry and he couldn't open his eyes. He eventually began to be able to wiggle his fingers and toes, followed by being able to shift his back and shoulders around a bit. It was like he was awake, but his body wasn't. He was able to open his eyes after a while, but everything was a blur. He blinked as he tried to figure out where he was and what the hell was going on.

**Author's Note:**

> After this I planned to have him imprisoned where he would meet Tweek. But the world is your oyster, you can imagine what happens next!


End file.
